


Look Great in Plaid

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Derogatory Language, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hipster Castiel (Supernatural), Hipster Dean Winchester, Homophobia, M/M, Potential Dean/Castiel/Balthazar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean and Cas may not care about a lot of things, but they're not going to let anyone be picked on while they're watching.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35
Collections: Dean and Cas Bingo, Heaven and Hell Bingo, SPN Poly Bingo, SPN TFW Bingo





	Look Great in Plaid

**Author's Note:**

> For my SPN Fluff Bingo card, the Getting Rid of the Bullies square, my Heaven and Hell Bingo card, the Temporary Allies square, my SPN Poly Bingo card, the Balthazar square, my SPN TFW Bingo card, the Crossdressing square, my Bad Things Bingo card, the Arm in a Sling square, and my Dean and Cas Bingo card, the Hipster AU square. (whew!)

Cas leaned against Dean’s shoulder, gazing up into the trees above them. He was so glad that they were able to hang outside during lunch – the cafeteria was _so_ lame.

Dean had a book open on his lap, but he wasn’t reading. He just wanted people to _think_ he was reading, when he was really people watching. His sunglasses were dark enough that nobody could actually tell where he was looking, unless he moved them down to the end of his nose, as he often did. He liked the look of that.

Cas’s iPhone was playing music next to them, but it wasn’t loud enough that they couldn’t hear the chit chat of their classmates across the yard. It was when Dean head a shout that his eyes found a group over by the fences. He watched for a moment, trying to figure out what was going on.

It looked like Azazel, Ramiel, and Asmodeus had ganged up on someone, their girl Dagon standing a few feet away with a cigarette hanging off her fingers. Dean couldn’t see who they were picking on until the crowd shifted a bit and he could make out Balthazar leaning against the fence, head down. His right arm was cradling his left, which was in a sling.

Briefly Dean wondered when Balthazar had broken his arm, and how, before he saw Asmodeus step forward and hit Balthazar’s left shoulder, making the smaller guy cry out in obvious pain.

The three guys laughed loudly, getting a kick out of Balthazar’s pain. Dean sat up, making Cas shift from where he was leaning. Looking over at Cas, Dean knew that he’d be on board. They might not be popular by any means, but Dean and Cas had gained a reputation of sticking up for themselves when necessary, and they weren’t afraid to help out a nerd like Balthazar.

Especially against the dicks who were currently bullying the kid.

Dean rose, Cas right behind. Cas adjusted his beanie, making sure that his hair stuck out just enough to be perfect. Dean straightened his sunglasses, smacking some gum in his mouth before starting the walk across the field toward the group. Dean rolled up the sleeves of his flannel shirt as they walked, making sure his strong forearms could be seen.

For a non-jock, Dean was strong. Cas had more of the right body type for a hipster; Dean was fit but chose to hide it…most of the time.

“Hey dipwads!” Dean said loudly once they were close enough. Ramiel was holding on to Balthazar’s good arm at this point, keeping him against the fence. All four of them looked over at Dean and Cas, Dagon off to the side pointedly ignoring the entire thing in reverence to her cigarette.

“This is none of your business, Winchester,” Azazel said, turning back to Balthazar, whose eyes went wide.

“False,” Dean replied, grabbing Azazel and spinning him around. “You should leave Bal alone.”

Balthazar seemed surprised that Dean was standing up for him, let alone giving him a nickname, but Dean ignored the kid’s wide eyes. He felt Cas puff out his chest next to him, giving off an air of confidence that made the bullies hesitate.

“You really sticking up for this nancy-boy?” Azazel asked, scoffing. “You do know he wore a skirt to school last week, earned himself a broken arm and everything.” Azazel, Ramiel, and Asmodeus laughed at that, seeming to enjoy the memory. 

Dean’s eyes narrowed. Cas put his hand on Dean’s shoulder, standing united. “You want to call someone a nancy-boy? You might choose different words around us, dick-breath.”

Azazel looked between Dean and Cas, reading between the lines. “Oh, so you’re in the pink club, too? What, is nancy-boy here one of your toys?”

Dean had had enough. Without any warning, he swung and connected his fist to Azazel’s jaw, an audible pop sounding around them. Azazel hit the ground in no time, giving Dean and Cas the chance to take care of the other two just as quickly.

Balthazar was still standing against the fence, hands covering his face. Cas approached him calmly as Dean glared at the three others, watching carefully as they got up and headed for Dagon. She rolled her eyes at them and ignored their muttered complaints, the quartet moving away.

“Balthazar, are you alright?” Cas asked, his voice soft and soothing. Balthazar looked up at them, then at the retreating crew.

“Uh, yeah,” Balthazar answered. “Thanks.”

He leaned down to gather his backpack before taking a few steps away. Dean and Cas shared a look before Dean stepped in front of Balthazar.

“Wanna come lounge with us?” Dean asked. Balthazar looked confused.

“You want a nancy-boy to come sit with you?” he asked harshly, trying to brush by Dean. Dean chuckled.

“Look, Bal, if I had a problem with that – or you wearing a skirt last week, which looked great by the way – I’d have some serious self-loathing going on. Come on, come sit. At least until that arm heals and you can go back to the science room for lunch hour.”

Dean turned and started walking, only smiling to himself when he heard two sets of footsteps following him. He didn’t care one way or another if Balthazar joined him and Cas in their daily lunches, but it felt good to take the kid under his wing for a while.

And Balthazar would look great in a beanie and plaid.


End file.
